When Restraint Isn't Always A Good Thing
by frozenscythe
Summary: Un-beta'ed  Five times Blaine showed restraint and one time he gave in.  First seriously written fic.   Not sure about the title... Also I wrote this in about an hour at 3 in the morning so o O


I make no promises about grammar, punctuation, or pov. I also own nothing.

[Working Title] When Restraint Isn't Always A Good Thing

1.

"I don't know what happened," Kurt sniffled into Blaine's chest. "I wanted things to go so well that I didn't see what was happening."

Blaine paused searching for the right thing to say, Cameron Adams was a player. Not only that but he had hit on other boys while dating Kurt. Infatuated with the pretty words and well planned gestures, Kurt was blind to the world outside his fantasies. Blind to the fact that Blaine was clearly in love with him.

"You will find someone who will love you for you. He will be your prince on a white horse and will need you as much as you need him."

Sighing to himself, he knew that he shouldn't be picking up the pieces yet again.

2.

Kurt was now dating Lenny. If you could even call it that. Cheap dates at 2 star restaurants. Last minute cancellations. Empty promises.

Listening to the exultation of the cheapskate, as Blaine secretly liked to refer to the new *sigh* One as, was painful. Wishing that the excitement and quiet smiles were for him was torture. He endured it though. How else could he be near to Kurt. Why did he like the torture.

3.

"Dylan was boring. I thought he was into Broadway as much as me. Turns out he only said that to get me to accept a date," came the muffled voice from his stomach. Kurt was laying on Blaine whilst venting.

"You'll kiss plenty of frogs before you find your prince," was all Blaine could say. Inside he was screaming, look at me! I'm here. Love me as I love you.

Kurt got up and stretched his arms and a strip of pale skin tempted Blaine's restraint.

"I don't know how but you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I love that about you, you know." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"We're still on for lunch tomorrow right?"

Blaine knew better than to assume anything from that show of affection. He was the mentor. There would always be a place for him in Kurt's heart. Just not a starring role.

4.

"You and your boyfriend should come on a double date with me and Rick."

At first all he heard was that musical voice. Those dulcet tones directed just at him. Then, oh shit! He remembered the lie he had made up a week ago when Kurt was waxing on and on about the new boy toy. Of fabricating a story about a guy that he just started seeing.

"S-sure," he stuttered, "we'll meet you for dinner and a movie."

"Great!" Kurt's voice chimed. "Friday at 8 sharp."

"See you there."

"Oh shit!"

Now all he had to do was find someone to bring. Someone who would be handsome and charming. Someone who would make Kurt jealous. Someone who would know that it was not a real date.

5.

He was a masochist. There was no denying that. As long as Kurt was around, he was reveling in the pain. Took it in because that was the only way he could pretend. Pretend that this wonderful person would love him back.

This was why he was at the movies on a "double date" watching Kurt kissing Michael. Watching the boy he loved show affection for another.

6.

This was it. The last straw. He couldn't take it any longer. Kurt was getting ready for a blind date. A blind date that Blaine's ex, Sean, of all people had set him up on.

"Should I wear the McQueen or Armani?" queried Kurt. "I just can't seem to decide which one will be perfect for tonight."

The sight of Kurt in front of a mirror turning this way and that to catch the best possible angle of his reflection ripped out Blaine's last shred of restraint. The way Kurt filled out those pants made his hands itch to touch.

Before his mind had caught up with his body, Blaine was kissing Kurt. Well, more like desperately devouring his lips, one hand wrapped firmly around his waist and the other one cupping his ass.

It only took a second to realize it but Kurt was kissing back! Plump lips moving with his. Hands grasping his hair. Running fingers through the gel to release soft curls.

"I thought you only saw me as a person to guide," Kurt said as they pulled apart to catch their breath. "Someone who needed to be shown that life gets better. Someone who was only a friend." He paused, "I only ever dated those guys to get over you."

"Ever since I first saw you I've liked you," was all Blaine could think of to say. "I never dreamed that you would ever want me, so I made myself step back. I took your friendship since I could never have your love."

Kurt leaned his forehead down to rest against Blaine's, and shakily exhaled.

"I need to call Sean and cancel the date." He smiled, "I have a feeling that it's not a good idea to go on a blind date when you already have a boyfriend."

Blaine couldn't find his phone fast enough. 


End file.
